Lonely Affection
by Chibi Cricket
Summary: During the Freiza Saga, Gohan and Goku left ChiChi all alone and worried. What if she went to an orphanage and adopts a lonely, quiet, and unusual daughter? A/U
1. Meetings

Akina Tori: I'm starting to get lazy with my stories..

Hikari: That's her way saying plainly in big bright lights " I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK "

Kyukyo: Way to go Hikari!

Akina Tori: Your suppose to be my muses! Not people to teases me! *sniffle*

Kyukyo: Why don't you do you stupid story now.

Akina Tori: IT'S NOT STUPID! *sticks out tongue*

Hikari: Then write out your feelings.

Akina Tori: YEAH! 

Disclaimer: I own DBZ! I am secretly Akira! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My initial plan is to brain wash kids to be my loyal servants! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcoughhackhack* Okay, I own not even a little cel of DBZ of any kind. All I own is the kind-of-main-character of this story. Plus, the songs in this story is owned by .hack//sign ( i love their music! so depressing and such ).

( character's addings, but can be authors notes if had at the beginning: Author's Notes )

****

thoughts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Naho! Sew dolly dress, it broke! " cried out one of the youngest of the child of the orphanage, ( I think she was 2-3-4? I do not know.. )

" Coming! " said a young girl of six, or known as Naho. She was a thin girl, and was pale. She had short black hair that was slightly messy, but had blue eyes dark as the night sky.

The girl was practically in tears as Naho went up to her tippy toes to reach the sewing box. With a few small grunts, she finally stretched out far enough to get it, and puts it down on the ground. She sits on her legs, and opens the box, pulling out a needle and white thread ( to match the dress her doll was wearing ). A few stitches and minutes, the deed was done. The young girl gave Naho a hug, and bounced off.

She watched as she played with the older orphans, and ignoring her. She couldn't help to be the quite one, or that she likes different things than them. Like romantic stories, music, or poetry. They just like to gossip, and dream of being rich, movie stars, singers, and traveling to Paris, France or Rome, Italy. 

Naho quietly went to her painful ( there is this spring that jams into my back ) bed, and sat on it. She got out her diary, or more like song/poetry book, and took out the one-inch long pencil ( someday I'll sneak the ten cents from the headmistress to buy a new pencil, maybe fifty cents for a pen! ).

__

Gently

Gasping for breath

Caring for human life

Hope renders the world resounding

Pleasures

She scribbled; her handwriting is not the most perfect, more like chicken scratches to be precise. She could feel stares from everyone else, and talking of her. What has she ever done to them? She has sewn the huge holes in their dirty clothes, made food for them because the headmistress was so lazy, and snuck out to the streets so she can sing for a couple of dollars a day.

**OH NO! I had forgotten!**

She thought to herself, as she quickly puts her old, dirty, leathered book down, tears some of the pages out, and hides her pencil within the beige pages. Naho gets an old pickle jar ( I cleaned it out of course ), and quickly goes and opens the front door.

" Good luck Naho! " all the children chimed out, as Naho was about to leave. Naho turned around and smiled. At least she got some recognition from all her efforts.

" Arigatou Gozaimasu " said Naho with the traditional Japanese bow. She runs out of the old broken down house with weeds in the front, and stuffed her ripped out pages into her skirt's pocket. She went from a jog, to a walk, lightly gasping for breath.

A few blocks later, she made it to her original corner of a four-way( and street lights ) with bustling people, and cars. She set the pickle jar down, and coughed to get any interference with her voice out.

" _Shine bright morning light_

Now in the air the spring is coming

Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys

Keep your eyes on me

Now we're on the edge of hell

Dear my love, sweet morning light 

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far , " sang Naho, as her childish voice is high enough so she can hits the high points almost exactly were she wanted them.

She looked down in her pickle her jar, and saw some coins, even a few zenny in there. She bowed politely to the surrounding crowd, and uttered her thank yous.

She quickly went up to the jar, because last time some street boy came and stole all of her hard work ( that actually happened just a few weeks ago ). With the best of her ability, she counted the money. Ten zenny, that's enough for today. Her highest record of getting money was about fourteen zenny, so this was pretty good. The lowest was about fifty cents, which didn't give her enough for grocery shopping. Today though, she was able to buy soup, and maybe a little cookie doe ( those cost about one zenny ). Naho sighed; she couldn't get herself a pencil, or a pen today. Maybe next time.

A half an hour later, she was carrying a plastic bag with one can of soup ( she shop lifted it ), rice, very little meat, and a cylinder of chocolate chip cookie doe. What she noticed that the weeds were gone, and the old rackety house he knew was a bit cleaner. That was new.

****

The kids are going to have a treat today!

She thought to herself, as she imagined the gleeful faces of the children as they ate her treats.

She opened the door to find a young woman with black hair up in a bun, and black eyes. She had a chinese style dress, and it was one of purple.

" Ah! There is little Naho! " said the headmistress, and she came over to hug her. Naho coughed, gasping for air.

" Cannot.... breathe, " said Naho, as she dropped her small bag of groceries.

" You better make a good impression girl, or I will burn your stupid diary! " growled the headmistress in her ear. Naho nodded her head quickly, well, tried to.

" This is Naho, ChiChi-san! " said the headmistress, as she stepped aside to give this young lady, or known as Chichi, a good view of the gasping Naho. She bent down to pick up her groceries.

" Hajimemashite ChiChi-sama. Excuse me for a moment; I need to cook dinner for my fellow peers and elders. I think you must talk to Headmistress-sama for a while, hmm? " said Naho, as she got up from her bow, and walked to the old kitchen to fix rice balls, a bowl of soup that will be enough for all of the orphans, plus cookies.

" She is polite, and she can cook, " said ChiChi, amazed for what she can do at her temporary age.

" She will make a nice house wife for her future husband, " urged the headmistress, and this made Chichi's eyes light up.

(AN: I'm not sure in the dubbed version, but in the Japanese version she was obsessed on being a good house wife, and telling Videl that she will be a good house wife because she can wash dishes good.. Plus, when she was younger, in DB, she wanted to be a wife. )

Naho returned with a medium sized bowl of clam chowder soup, with ten spoons on the side, and ten rice balls. She set the bowl on the ground, and gave everyone a spoon for each to take a sip.

" Everyone is only able to take one rice ball. Savor it though, for this is all we have, but tonight we have desert. We were lucky that the people were generous today, " said Naho, as she took one rice ball, and nibbled it a bit. She saved the soup for everyone though, for she was unusual. She never needed too much food.

She heard a beeping noise, telling her the cookies were done. She quickly went to the calling oven, and turned it off, taking out the cookies. She set them down, and they were gone within a second. She picked up the tray in silence, and reached out to pick up the bowl with the spoons inside, but was interfered by the newcomer Chichi, who was wearing a smile.

" Do not worry, I can handle it, " said Naho.

" Nonsense, I'll help you, " said Chichi, Naho just sighed and continued to the kitchen.

Naho turned on the sink, and puts the tray under it. She takes a sponge, and scrubs it a bit, getting the grease off and cookie crumbs. ChiChi was rinsing the bowl out, and getting a nearby rag to wash it off.

" Do you have any soap? " asked ChiChi.

" We are running low, so we are saving it for big messes, " said Naho, putting the tray to the side, and she starts with the spoons.

" Oh, " said ChiChi, going putting the bowl near the cookie tray, and helps with the spoons. A few minutes of silence pass.

" I hear you cook for your roommates, and at your age, I'm surprised, " said ChiChi, trying to start up a conversation.

" Even my peers say that, " said Naho, another few minutes pass.

" Your lonely aren't you, " concluded ChiChi. Naho stopped her scrubbing and looks at a slightly 

sad ChiChi.

" My husband and son are gone, and I don't know when they are coming back. It's been like that for a couple of days, or was it weeks? " said ChiChi.

" You were divorced? " asked Naho, as she puts the last spoon away.

" No! " said ChiChi, slightly yelled, and Naho then looked confused.

" Just.. well.. traveling, " lied ChiChi.

" Without you? " asked Naho, rasing a brow.

" Yeah, " said ChiChi. Naho just the mouthed a small 'oh', and walks out of the kitchen. Yet, ChiChi follows.

" Yes? " asked Naho, looking up from reaching out to get her diary.

" I was wondering if you could keep me company, " said ChiChi, sitting on the other side of the bed, and Naho grabbed her diary.

" Temporarily? " asked Naho. ChiChi shook her head.

" Permanently, " said ChiChi.

" If you wish, " said Naho, as she looked back down to her diary. ChiChi just smiled. Naho noticed she got up from her bed without looking for the weight on the other side was gone. She heard wailing in the other room. It was her fellow orphans.

~ Never knew that they were going to miss me ~

she thought to herself with a small smile.

----------------------------------------------

Akina Tori: That's that.. small.. yes..

*sign*

Kyukyo and Hikari has gone out to lunch..

Akina Tori: Baka's.. *sigh* I'M ALL ALONE!

Jap. Terms Used in This Story.

Hajimemashite - How do you do? Only used when meeting a person for the first time.

Sama - someone of higher status, like 'Lady' or ' Lord '.

San - for someone you barely know. 


	2. Meet Mr Piccolo!

Akina Tori: Be amazed, I don't have writers block in this story!

*silence*

It's at nighttime, and they are still at lunch!

*puts up HELP WANTED sign*

I don't own squat of this show..

--------------------------------------------

A week has past, and Naho is staying up at the...erm...primitive kind of... house. Naho was learning recipes from her new "mother", ChiChi ( I still insist on calling her ChiChi-sama, but she really wants me to call her Okaasan. I like Okaasama better if you ask me ). Naho really never starved again, and ChiChi was amazed that she doesn't really need to eat much. Naho was suspicious about that part, for she made piles of food for breakfast ( quote "I am just so used to cooking for my boys" unquote. I'm afraid to meet my new family now.. ). Naho never saw this one side of ChiChi. Everyday, studying for at least four hours. ( Oh.. my...gawd! It's torture! )

Naho right now is sitting at her usual 'secret spot'. It consists of a tiny stream doing a six-inch high water fall into a round pond. There were trees ( I never saw trees before in my life... That's what you get for living in the city for such a long time. I had no choice ), ferns, shrubs, anything else you will find in a forest.

Just then something caught her eye in the sky. Naho quickly looked up, her dark blue eyes show her a green....thing.

" Eh? " she said as she soon walked slowly to it. No good. She started to jog lightly. Her eyes went wide in fright

****

A Dragon!?

She now ran towards this spot, only to find some green alien like figures disappear. All was left was a three eye freak, a chinese doll like child, a child two years older than her( 8 years old, I am 6 ), a green alien man with two antennas coming out of his forehead, and a young man with a scar.

Naho gasped at the huge, muscles rippling under his green scaly skin, dragon. It soon disappeared as well. The group's attention went to the area of where Naho was.

One special ability Naho was able to do at the orphanage was to 'disappear'. She would sneak off quiet as a cat, and hidden like a shadow. Well folks, she preformed that then and there.

" Okaasama! " yelled out Naho was she opened the door.

" Hm? " asked ChiChi as she leaned backwards a bit from the kitchen to see Naho.

" Nothing, just seeing if you were here, " said Naho, with a fake smile, and she ran her chibi self into the house.

" Okaasan! You left the door open! " yelled out a young boy's voice, while Naho was getting a stool to help wash the dishes. Naho dropped the stool when she heard the crash of a dish.

****

ChiChi-sama dropping a dish? When did hell freeze over? 

" GOHAN! " she exclaimed as she ran out of the kitchen.

" Eh? " said Naho, as she walked over slowly to the living room.

There it was, a scene where ChiChi and the boy( that I had saw earlier ), Gohan, hugging each other. She was standing clearly in the doorway and they didn't even notice her. That broke Naho's heart.

Ten minutes passed, and the child was complaining now, so ChiChi broke away from Gohan.

" Gohan, I would like you to meet someone, " said ChiChi, as she took her son's hand, and lead to the kitchen. Five minutes ago Naho gave up and started to wash dishes. Naho glanced slightly to the left, and that was all.

" Naho, " called out ChiChi. Naho sighed mentally to herself, turned off the water, and dried her hands off.

" Hai? " said Naho, as she jumped down.

" This is Gohan, I told you about him. Gohan, while you and Goku where away, I adopted you a little sister. Her name is Naho, " said ChiChi, and the two looked at eachother. Naho was surprised at the attire that Gohan was wearing. It was a blue suit with the strangest armor.

" Hiya! Pleased to meet you! " said Gohan with a bright smile.

" Hajimameshite, Gohan-kun, " said Naho, bowing politely.

" Okaa-san! Can Imouto and I play? I want her to meet Piccolo-san! " said Gohan. Naho blinked.

" I-it's al- " Naho's quiet sentence was cut off.

" Sure. But you have to get home quickly to study! " said ChiChi, with a small glare at the end. Gohan pouted lightly, but then took Naho's hand, it seemed to fly right out of the door.

" W-we don't have to be in a hurry! " said Naho.

" Do you know how to fly? " asked Gohan, turning around to face his new little sister.

" Fly? " asked Naho, with a confused expression.

" Fly! You know, like this! " said Gohan, as he floated in mid air. Naho blinked, as she couldn't believe her eyes. Naho stayed silent, and shook her head no.

" Oh.. Maybe Piccolo and me can teach you! That'll be fun! " said Gohan, just the thought of he being a master was giving him the giggles. Naho sighed quietly, but the little peace and quiet was soon interupted by a yell.

" NIMBUS! " Gohan yelled, and Naho's eye twitched as she covered her sensitive ears. Just then, a small yellow cloud was flying in the sky, and stopped infront of Gohan. Naho blinked again, as she was resisting the temptation of poking the fluffy cloud.

" You can ride Nimbus. If you have a pure heart, " said Gohan, emphasizing the word 'if'. He was hoping Naho would fall off, just for the laughs.

Naho walked up to the cloud, and she tried climbing up on it ( I needed a little help by Gohan pulling my white shirt ). Naho sat herself on the fluffy cloud. It was soft like rabbit's fur, and it felt sturdy as concrete, anyhow it looks like you will fall off in an instant. Naho smiled, she liked the feeling of flying, anyhow she was floating a few feet of the ground.

" I guess you can ride the Nimbus. Okay then! Let's go see Piccolo-san! Hey Nimbus, just follow me! " said Gohan, as a white Aura flashed around him, and he blasted off, leaving a trail behind.

" Hoi!? " said Naho, as the Nimbus quickly took off into the sky. She was holding onto the cloud for dear life, her eyes squinted shut.

" Your afraid of heights? " asked Gohan, yet she still didn't open her eyes.

" Yes, maybe so, possibly, " said Naho, as she opened one eye. She then opened both eyes, and blinked. She looked at the beautiful view below her. Mountains with snowy white peaks, green and yellow valleys, you name it. Naho giggled, she didn't have this much fun in years. Well, actually in her whole entire life!

Gohan then went down for landing to the left, near a green, small, mountain.

" Eek! " she squeaked, as she held onto the Nimbus cloud, as it follows him. Gohan's white aura soon disappeared, and the Nimbus landed near the ground. Naho slid off the nimbus carefully, as she overheard a small conversation.

" Piccolo-san! " called out Gohan.

" What do you want kid? " asked Piccolo in his deep, dark, voice. Naho turned around, and froze. It was the alien like guy she seen before, only with a white cape and turban.

" I want you to meet my Imouto! Naho-san! " said Gohan, with a bright, proud like smile. Naho tightened up when she saw Piccolo's glare upon her.

" Ha-hajimameshitePi-piccolo-sama! Pleasedtomeetyou!" she said quickly, with a small bow. All she heard was a small 'hmph'.

" So that was the spy's Ki I felt earlier today, " said Piccolo, crossing her arms.

"Go-gomenasai! " said Naho.

" Piccolo-san! Can we teach her how to fly? " asked Gohan.

" Fine. Whatever, " said Piccolo, with no emotion in his voice.

A day later, Naho's private flying lessons began..

" NAHO! You're suppose to relax! " commanded Piccolo.

****

How can I relax when you are yelling?

" What Piccolo-san is trying to say, is not to tense your muscles, and to relax. You'll feel a tingling sensation, then just bring it out! " said Gohan, trying to encourage her in a big brother sort of way.

Naho sighed, and she held out her hands again, being parallel to each other. She felt something tickling inside of her, and she tried to bring it out. Soon a golden light was seen. Yet, it went out of control, and zoomed off towards the forest, creating a massive explosion. Naho gasped, and puts her hands up to her mouth, while Piccolo and Gohan stare down at her like she had grown three heads.

" Gomenasai! " said Naho, while Gohan and Piccolo had a private discussion.

What that discussion was about, is Naho helping distroy the upcoming threat of Freeza possibly coming down to earth. Two problems: she doesn't know how to fight, and ChiChi.

Few months later, Naho was able to fly like a pro, but not as fast as Gohan though, he had the white aura thing.

----------------------------------------

Akina Tori: I'm alone still.. *sniffle*

AH! To make me not alone, you can review! ^-^

Japanese Terms

Imouto - little sister

Okaasan or sama - Mom, Mother


End file.
